mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Riff
|release date = 2012-09-12 |release version = 1.0.2 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Cybop and Maw + Quibble and Drumpler + Pango and Fwog Higher rate of success: + Scups and Mammott + T-Rox and Tweedle + Congle and Noggin + PomPom and Toe Jammer |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description Riff is a large orange monster with a maroon hairstyle covering part of its eyes. On its arms, it has feathers with yellow spots and it has three clawed fingers. It has bat wings and bird-like feet. It plays on a blue-green guitar with an eye on it. When idle, the Riff will nod its body (as its head is on its body) and occasionally open its mouth. Song Audio sample: The Riff Monster's contribution to an island's song is playing an instrument resembling an electric guitar. The guitar is not actually electric, nor is it a real instrument; it is another monster that shares a symbiotic relationship with the Riff. The guitar monster produces sounds matching its real-life counterpart. Breeding The Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Riff: * + Cybop and Maw * + Quibble and Drumpler * + Pango and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Scups and Mammott * + T-Rox and Tweedle * + Congle and Noggin * + PomPom and Toe Jammer :Of these, Congle+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Riff from a failed breeding attempt, using a Riff and a non-Single Element Monster. Like all Quad Element Monsters, Riffs are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both a Riff and a Rare Riff, the two can be bred together to create another Riff with a 100% success rate. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Toe Jammer|4||Bass String Bridge|19||Leafy Sea Dragon|20||Crumpler Tree|19| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The Riff's name originates from the term, "guitar riff ". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Riff has the highest income of all quad-element monsters. * Occasionally, the Riff will use its wings to hover a short distance above the ground during his song. * The Riff's feathery limbs and body, and feet, somewhat resemble a chicken. * The name of "Riff" remains constant in all languages. * In the concept art of the Riff, it had a more humanoid body-for-a-head instead of one that appeared more of a chicken's body. It was also taller and played a real guitar without monsterification (personification in the sense of monsters). It had no bat wings and had spots that were similar to the released Maw's spots. It also had a hairstyle that was similar to the released Drumpler's hair. * The Riff's wing placement seems to move everywhere; in the My Singing Monsters Christmas wallpaper, the Riff's wings are shown up high, by its hair; but on an image for Schmoochle leaving, its wings are lower on its body. * It was shown here that the Riffs original name was Geetar. ** It is possible, although unconfirmed, that this may have been a codename for the monster. * The Riff's guitar is similar to the Rare Riff (green and scaly), and the guitar of the Rare Riff is similar to the usual Riff (orange and shaggy-looking). * The Riff is the only Quad Element Monster available at level 7, because it does not use Plant nor Fire. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters